When Night Meets Steel
by sosoguillemot
Summary: quand une femme aux yeux de nuit rencontre un homme aux yeux d'acier, que ce passe t il? et si elle cachait plus de secret qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre? et si il s'en fichait? T pour language et scene pouvant legerement choquer pendant les trois trilogies de Pierre Bottero
1. Ou comment ils se rencontrèrent

**Disclamer: **malheureusement, Ellana, Edwin et tout les personnages presents dans la fic ne m'appartiennent pas car je n'ai pas le génie de Pierre Bottero, père des oeuvres La Quête d'Ewilan, Les Mondes d'Ewilan et le Pacte des Marchombres.

Une femme entra, la main sur le manche de l'imposant poignard qu'elle portait à la ceinture. Camille détailla la nouvelle venue. C'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, la peau mate, de longs cheveux d'un noir brillant tirés en arrière et tressés. Ses vêtements de cuir sombre, semblables à ceux d'Edwin, mettaient en valeur sa silhouette élancée. En la regardant, le premier mot qui vint à l'esprit de Camille fut ''magnifique''. Puis remplacé par ''sauvage''. Que résumait ''libre''. Edwin dut partager son émotion, car elle l'entendit retenir son souffle. Les yeux de la jeune femme croisèrent les siens. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_vous ne risquez rien.

La voix avait retentie, claire à l'orée du bois. Edwin pivota souplement. Sa lame sortit du fourreau avec un chuintement menaçant. Il se mit en garde. Une silhouette approcha, les mains en évidence. Ewilan reconnut la jeune femme de la veille.

_que faites-vous ici ? La questionna Edwin.

_je pourrais vous retourner la question, mais comme je suis polie et que j'ai des principes, je préfère vous proposer d'utiliser mon feu pour votre repas.

La réponse avait était lancée d'une voix calme, teintée d'une légère moquerie. Edwin jugeant que la jeune femme n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, se repris.

_je suis désolé de vous avoir parus discourtois. Nous acceptons votre offre, si vous acceptez notre nourriture.

_volontiers, acquiesça la jeune femme, votre compagnie sera la bienvenue. J'aime voyager seule, mais il faut avouer que je m'ennuie parfois un peu. De plus, je ne dine pas tous les soirs avec un frontalier, une dessinatrice et un maitre analyste…

_pardon ? demanda Edwin, soudainement sur ses gardes.

_je disais vous êtes un groupe surprenant, si je ne m'abuse, tu es un Til'Illian, et donc originaire de la citadelle, la jeune femme à vos côtés est sans doute une grande dessinatrice, cercle noir ?, malgré son jeune âge. Toute laisse à penser qu'elle a une lourde tâche à accomplir. Le jeune homme aux tresses, certainement originaire de l'autre monde ferait un parfait apprentis, le vieil homme, si je puis me permettre est sans doute maitre analyste, et peut-être professeur. Deux gardes impériaux, un chevalier… vous êtes donc un groupe d'aventuriers. Votre quête ? À l'heure actuelle, je dirais quelque chose du ressort des figés. Je vois bien vos visages s'allonger depuis toute à l'heure… les regards que vous échangez… si mon analyse est exacte, c'est cette jeune demoiselle qui a la lourde tâche d'aller à Al'Poll et de vaincre le gardien… bonne chance ma chère. Des ennemis te cherchent…

Edwin s'avança. Le visage fermé.

_j'ignore qui tu es, d'où tu viens. Mais tu as percé notre secret à jour. Comment ?

_tout sais parler à qui sait voir, entendre et écouter…

Aux plus profond d'eux, tous savaient que la jeune femme était de leur côté. Mais elle les avait percé si vites à jour ! C'était presque effrayant. Elle leur renvoya un sourire désolé.

_je m'en doutait. Une fois de plus te yeux me poursuivrons, jours et nuits, mais bon. Bonne chance, Ewilan Gil'Sayan. Une tache lourde t'attend, mais tes amis seront là.

La jeune femme se glissa dans l'ombre. Telle une écharpe de brume.

Ils s'installèrent autour du feu de camp que la jeune femme leurs avait laissé. Elle alluma un autre feu, dans l'ombre des arbres. Assez loin pour ne pas les entendre, assez près pour qu'ils sachent qu'elle était là. Ellana soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les personnes qu'elle rencontre soient tous aussi méprisant envers les Marchombres ? Des bruits de pas retentirent. Elle se leva d'un bon et se mit en garde. Se tendit quand le Til'Illian entra dans la clairière.

_nous devons parler, déclara-t-il simplement.

_et de quoi ?

_le fait que tu nous aies si facilement percés à jour m'inquiète.

Elle sourit

_qui est tu ?

_Ellana Caldin.

_le nom ne me dis rien… désolé

Nouveau sourire, un peu plus triste qu'avant.

_c'est normal.

_comment sais-tu, Ellana, que je suis un Til'Illian ?

_comment aurais-je pus oublier le premier qui m'ouvrit le temps, Edwin ?

_le temps ?

_tu sais de quoi je parle. Chaque être, chaque chose a un temps. Parfois proche du notre, parfois si loin qu'il nous en devient imperceptible. Tu as utilisé ta force, celle de ton cheval, pour entrer dans le temps du bouclier et l'imploser de ta hache. C'est donc normal que tu ais gagné les dix tournois.

_quel âge as-tu ?

_je l'ignore.

_pardon ?

_j'ai, quelque part entre 23 et 27 ans. Je dis en général 25 mais à toi, j'ai décidé de ne pas mentir.

_comment cela se fait-il que tu ignores ton âge ?

Ellana se tendit.

_mes parents ont étaient assassinés par des rais quand j'avais environ cinq ans. Avant cela je ne me souviens plus de rien. Puis j'ai reçu un nom. Ne me souvenant pas de l'autre. Ipiutiminelle Oukpilsan. J'ai grandis avec les petits, à l'abri de la folie des hommes, dans la foret maison. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, qui très vite disparut. Puis je suis arrivée à Al'Vor. Là j'ai gagné mon nom. Celui que je viens de te donner. Le nom de mes parents me fut offert par un ami. Il le savait. Je suis donc devenue Ellana Caldin.

_te joindra tu as nous ?

La question la surprit.

_je croyais qu'il n'y avait pas de place dans ton groupe pour moi.

_seul les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis…

La lame touchait le cou de Camille quand un pied nu percuta le visage du mercenaire. Surpris, il se prit le coup de plein fouet et recula en grognant. Ellana se tenait en position de combat. Elle bondit. Ses pieds et ses mains, véritables armes vivantes tourbillonnant devant elle. L'homme en noir fut touché au visage et au ventre. A cet instant le sort de paralysie qu'il avait lancé fut brisé, et le camp sortit de sa torpeur. Edwin se leva, le sabre a la main. Ellana baissa sa garde un instant, ce fut assez pour le mercenaire qui sortit son sabre. Elle voulut reculer. Trop tard !

L'acier brilla sous les Etoiles, ouvrant une blessure béante à son ventre. La lame voulut revenir pour un coup de grâce mais Edwin était là. Il contra l'attaque.

Edwin défit délicatement les vêtements d'Ellana. Camille l'entendit murmurer.

_Marchombre !

Une vilaine plaie barrait l'abdomen de la jeune femme. Une plaie dont trop de sang s'échappait. Beaucoup trop. Une plaie que Camille aurait dut recevoir. Elle et non la jeune femme.

_ce n'est pas ta faute. Lui dit Bjorn. Ellana a pris la décision que chacun d'entre nous aurait prise. Te sauver ne signifie pas uniquement toi, mais tout Gwendalavir. Ellana le savait. Elle s'en tirera. Je le sais.

Edwin se releva, les sourcils froncés. Bjorn aurait aimé que ces yeux violets ne perçoivent pas la tension qui habitait son corps.

_il faut l'emmener voir un rêveur. Elle a déjà de la fièvre. Alors que sa blessure est récente. Elle délire. Il faut la sauver. Duom ! Tu peux assurer qu'elle reste en vie jusqu'à Ondiane ?

Le maitre analyste hocha la tête. Déjà tous respectaient la Marchombre.


	2. Ou comment ils l'acceptèrent

Au cours du voyage, Ellana tient bon. Elle leur fit pourtant plusieurs frayeurs. Celle qui les marquât le plus fut lorsqu'ils furent réveillés dans la nuit par un cri déchirant.

_Nillem ! Non ! La Marchombre délirait. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Un sursaut arque son corps. Sa plaie qui leur avait donné tant de mal pour arrêter son hémorragie recommença a saigner.

Avant qu'elle ne soit maitrisée, des litres de sang s'étaient écoulés. La terre était maculée, la neige était rouge sang.

Ellana elle était neige.

Blanche et froide.

Quand Ellana se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Plusieurs rêveurs s'affairaient en silence autour d'elle. Elle s'assit. Bjorn, Edwin et maitre Duom entrèrent. Edwin prononça une seule phrase, qui a elle seule suffit à doucher les espoirs naissant de la jeune femme de retrouver, ou gagner une place parmi leur groupe.

_Marchombre ?

Elle se tendit.

_Ellana ?

_cela ne vous gêne pas plus que ça ?

_non. Pourquoi cela devrait nous gêner ?

_la plus part des gens nous considèrent comme des acrobates, des voleurs et des tueurs à gages. Les rares rêveurs qui nous soignent, nous étant considérés comme les Greffés, nous considèrent comme des monstres. Je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas ces préjugés.

_nous les avions.

Ellana soupira.

_jusqu'a que tu donnes ta vie, ou presque, pour l'empire. Très peu auraient faits ce que tu as fait. Tu as sauvé Ewilan.

_le mercenaire ?

_il est mort. Je l'ai tué.

Ellana grogna de satisfaction. Ils la regardèrent. Surpris.

_ben quoi ?

_tu es qui chez les Marchombres ?demanda Edwin. Plus que ce que tu m'as dit.

_j'ai pleins de noms. Le prodige, l'élève de Jilano Alhuin, la protégée d'Ellundril Chariakin. Pour moi, je suis juste Ellana Caldin. Marchombre.

Un silence respectueux tomba sur leur groupe. Qu'une fois encore, Edwin rompit.

_et pourquoi ton maitre n'est-il pas à ton chevet ?

_il a était assassiné. Il y a deux ans environs. Par un mercenaire.

Ses yeux s'étaient assombris. Un éclair y brilla. Promesse. De mort. Tous en frémirent. Ellana se leva.

_en parlant de mercenaires, tu m'as sauvé la vie, Edwin Til'Illian je m'engage donc à sauver trois fois la tienne avant d'être libre à nouveau... Changeons de sujet, pouvons-nous utiliser la cour d'Ondiane?

_pour quoi faire?

_s'entrainer pardi !

_mais tu sors de convalescence ! s'écria Bjorn.

Le regard que lui lança la Marchombre suffit à le faire taire.

Les trois hommes sortirent pour laisser Ellana s'habiller. Elle se regarda dans la glace. La cicatrice qui courait sur son abdomen lui tira une grimace. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire. En sortit ses affaires. Un cri de douleur lui échappa quand elle dut se baisser pour lacer ses bottes. Edwin entra dans la chambre.

_tout va bien ?

La Marchombre hocha la tête.

_je suis prête. Allons-nous amuser !

Ils entrèrent dans la cour.

Premier affrontement.

_le premier dont les épaules touchent le sol a perdu. Deux touches. Bjorn, Maniel. En place.

Le soleil tapait fort. Très vites ils furent couverts de sueur. Puis Edwin décréta un changement d'adversaire. Bjorn, torse nu comme les trois autres hommes, recula. Ellana, vêtue d'un pantalon de coton noir et d'un débardeur assorti s'avança. Elle se campa devant Maniel.

_c'est parti ! Cria Bjorn, assit un peu plus loin.

Maniel fit un pas en direction de la Marchombre. Ses bras se refermèrent sur elle.

Du moins, faillirent…

Ellana saisit un poignet gros comme son mollet et pivota, accentuant l'élan du soldat qui alla s'écraser deux mètres plus loin. Bjorn siffla. Le soldat se releva en grimaçant. Il se rapprocha. Plus prudent cette fois.

La jeune femme feinta sur le côté, s'accroupit, faucha du pied les jambes de son adversaire qui se retrouva de nouveau à terre.

Maniel se redressa avec un haussement d'épaule désabusé et rompit le combat. Il partit en direction de son ami.

Ellana s'adressa à Edwin.

_en garde ?

_si tu veux.

Maniel et Bjorn se retournèrent. Attentif.

Ellana et Edwin se déplaçait avec la même grâce, leur différence de poids gommée par la fluidité de leur mouvement. Une poignée de seconde s'écoula. Ellana bondit.

Elle agit avec beaucoup plus de rapidité que lors de son affrontement avec Maniel. Sa jambe droite se tendit brusquement. Décrivit un arc de cercle vers la mâchoire d'Edwin. Qui n'était plus là. Elle sentit sa cheville tirée sur le côté. Lança l'autre. Totalement stupide. Inconcevable. Elle allait s'écraser contre le sol. La main d'Edwin stoppa son attaque. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de l'agripper. Ellana tendit tous les muscles de son corps. Sa chute s'arrêta. Suspendue par ses muscles et la poigne d'Edwin, elle lança ses deux mains. Elle et lui étaient dans le temps. Totalement. Ellana crocheta son cou. Edwin tentait de l'arrêter mais dû plier les jambes pour conserver son équilibre. Il tendit un bras, tentant de décrocher Ellana. Elle le stoppa avec sa jambe. De l'autre elle tenta de le pousser. Il la stoppa avec sa main libre. Pendant quelques secondes, ils tentèrent de faire plier l'autre avec leur force. Peu à peu, Edwin prit l'avantage. Sa main avançant inexorablement vers son cou. La Marchombre prit un pari fou. Elle lâcha ses mains. Suspendue de nouveau par un pied, elle fit une roulade et se retrouva dans les jambes du maitre d'armes. Etendit les jambes. Sans que ses épaules ne touchent le sol. Edwin sauta. Ses deux pieds se posèrent sur les jambes de la Marchombre. Tentant de les coller au sol. Elle les resserra d'un coup sec. Fit un roulé boulé sur le côté. S'enroula autour de sa jambe. L'escalade comme une falaise. Ses pieds touchent le sol sans qu'elle ne soit tombée. Recule. Quelques mètres plus loin. Elle rompit le combat. Bjorn et Maniel, comprirent avec stupéfaction qu'ils venaient de voir deux légendes s'affronter. Ellana pressa ses mains sur son abdomen. Quelque chose n'allait pas.


	3. Ondiane

Quelque chose avait changé. Le Rentaï ! Le Rentaï ? Elle comprit alors. La greffe ! Ellana ferma les poings. Ses griffes jaillirent. Les trois hommes la regardaient avec attention. Quelque chose était différent chez ses griffes. La couleur ! Le Rentaï les lui avait offertes noires. Reflets de son âme. Reflet ? De son âme ? Vraiment ? Était-elle si noire ? Perdue dans l'obscurité ? Pourquoi sont-elle donc faite d'argent et non plus d'ombre ? Avait-elle allumé une lumière ? Quand avait-elle commencé à avoir mal ? La Marchombre fronce les sourcils. Un instinct animal se réveille en elle. Une voix l'emporte. Comme le noir.

__un jour, mes cendres seront dispersées, peut être depuis longtemps, peut-être pas. Mais un jour, tu comprendras l'homme et la lune. Le vent alors pour toi chantera. Pas tout de suite. Savoure ton enfance, Ellana. Car quand tu comprendras, ta légèreté s'envolera. A jamais. L'enfance avec._

Quand la jeune femme sortit de sa période de convalescence, une soif la surprise. Une soif comme elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Une soif de sang. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment ? Elle sentit un verrou sauter en elle. Une pièce s'ouvrir. La lumière s'allumer. Elle comprit. La prise de conscience fut à ce point brutale qu'Ellana serait tombée si elle n'était pas allongée dans son lit. Quatre formes. Quatre éléments fondateurs. Ellana ferme les yeux. Des bribes de souvenirs qu'elle ignorait posséder remontèrent à la surface de sa mémoire.

__la race maudite !_

__l'élève du loup noir !_

__maudite, bénite. Tout est une question de point de vue._

__Salim, jeune loup._

__Esîl, mon maitre. La panthère blanche._

__tu es quatre. Et ces quatre sont un. Toi. La Marchombre. La protégée d'Ellundril Chariakin._

__le Marchombre est félin._

__tu es quatre. Et ces quatre sont un. Comme les éléments sont quatre. Et ces quatre se regroupent. En un. Le Marchombre._

__tu es quatre. Et ces quatre sont un._

__quatre…_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

__tu es quatre…_

Pour la première fois, elle remarque qu'elle est attachée. Un grognement sourd monte de sa poitrine. Qui a osé l'attacher ? Elle sort ses griffes. Tranche ses liens. Elle se dirige vers la porte. Le couloir est désert. Actionne la poignée. Fermée ! À clef ! Elle rit. Se retourne. La fenêtre donne sur la cour. Quand elle apparait dans l'entrebâillement, elle voit quelque chose d'étrange. Dans la cour, le sable a pris une teinte rouge. Sang. La Marchombre recule. Chancela. Se raccroche à une chaise. Des souvenirs affluent.

_Une douleur atroce à l'abdomen. Elle se laisse glisser au sol. Puis, tout à coup, la vie passe en odeur et son. Les images perdent leur importances. Une odeur. Encore et encore. Celle du sang. Des cris. Affolés. Elle rugit. Rugit ? Ellana regarde autour d'elle. S'approche du bassin. Une panthère noire la regarde. Aérodynamique. Feu ! Elle fait volte-face. S'approche d'une démarche chaloupée. Une autre odeur l'attire. Tous sentent la peur. Tous ? Non, cet absence d'odeur l'attire vers trois personne. Edwin, Bjorn et Maniel. En garde. Ils se battent contre elle. Contre elle ? Vraiment ? Est-ce elle ? Ellana rugit elle ? Elle s'abandonne à son doute. La panthère reprend le dessus. Le combat commence. Ils n'ont aucune chance. Sashka. Son nom. Ellana, recroquevillée dans un coin de son esprit. Elle voit la panthère sauter sur Bjorn. Le renverser. Elle s'apprête à lui trancher la gorge. Déjà ses crocs sont dénudés. Pourtant, avertie par un sixième sens, la panthère se retourne. A temps pour parer l'attaque d'Edwin. Elle sent qu'elle vient de trouver un adversaire. Un véritable adversaire et non une proie. Elle grogne. Jouer, manger. Enfin. Ils se tournent autour, comme deux félins. Leur différence de poids gommée par la fluidité de leurs mouvement. La panthère s'approche. Passe négligemment sous sa garde. Le griffe. Du sang. Elle devint folle. Rugit. Ellana, impuissante s'agite. La panthère saute. Atterris sur Edwin. Ouvre son épaule. Commence à y lécher le sang. Elle s'interrompt soudain. Pousse un feulement de douleur. Ellana sa bat. La silhouette de félin vacille. La jeune femme se dresse à sa place. Blanche. Une flamme sauvage dans son regard. Elle tremble. De peur. De fatigue. Roule au sol. Edwin se relève. Veux la rassurer. Ellana l'arrête d'un geste. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Formes. Le sang attire son regard. Ses narines frémissent. Soif. Elle a soif. Du sang. Ellana s'enfuie._

Edwin… est-il mort ? vivant ? Blessé ? Est-elle humaine ? Elle se recroqueville sur le sol de pierre de sa chambre. Elle a froid. Au cœur. A l'âme. Est-elle vraiment ce monstre que les évènements se plaisent à décrire ? Est-elle toujours Ellana Caldin ? Une clef cliquète dans la serrure. Elle se tend. Sortir par la fenêtre ? Se terrer ? Rester ? Affronter les regards et moqueries des autres ? Leur donner raison ? Les Marchombres sont-ils des monstres ? Edwin entre. Au lieu de la panthère qu'il s'attendait à découvrir, une jeune femme se tient là. Ellana tremble. Elle a peur. Peur. Edwin s'assied à côté de la jeune femme.

_tout va bien ?

_c'est à toi qu'il faut le demander. Je n'ai pas eu l'épaule à moitié arrachée…

Il sourit. Passe une main autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Elle sent le souffle de Sashka sur sa nuque. Frissonne.

_les rêveurs m'ont rafistolé, néanmoins, certaine blessure ne sont pas de leur ressort. Celle de l'âme ou du cœur. Je renouvelle donc ma question. Tout va bien ?

_oui.

Un regard dur d'Edwin ne suffit pas à déstabiliser la jeune femme, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, si fort si vrais eux le purent. Ellana se recroqueville un peu plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

_j'ai vu. J'ai vu la chose se jeter sur Bjorn. Vouloir du sang. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. J'ai vu Sashka boire le sang qui s'échappait de ta plaie. Sortir ses griffes. Vouloir du sang. Jouer. Manger. Sentir toute les odeurs la peur. Le dégout. Je sens le dégout des gens à chaque fois qu'ils passent devant ma porte. Leur peur. Ils me considèrent comme un… comme un… comme un monstre. Je… je… je ne suis pas un monstre ! Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Son esprit près du mien. Elle voulait du sang. Elle aurait pu te faire mal. Plus mal. Te tuer. Je n'ai pas réussi à reprendre le control a temps. J'ai mal.

Les derniers mots, chuchotés, frappèrent Edwin au plus profond de son âme. Il prit conscience de ce qui se serait passé si, il n'avait pas fait le geste de venir lui parler. De la libérer. Il savait, que dorénavant, la panthère serait indissociablement liée à Ellana. Le dégout qui l'entrainait, aussi. Des autres. Et d'elle-même.

_et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas peur ? Pourquoi, pour toi ne suis-je pas un monstre ?

_Ellana, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es toi. Et quand bien même tu serais un monstre, tu restes Ellana Caldin. Marchombre. La seule chose que je retiens est que tu as réussi à te retransformer, a temps. Pour ne pas me vider de me sang. Le reste n'a pas d'importance.

Il ne parla pas du dégout qu'il vit briller dans ses yeux avant d'être remplacé par de la peur. De la fuite qu'elle avait engendrée. Elle avait couru. Loin. Il l'avait vu s'éloigner. Puis, une fois sa blessure pansée, il n'avait pas réussi à la retrouver. Il ne parla pas du dégout que les paysans avaient éprouvé à son encontre en se rendant compte qu'elle fuyait. Une réalité Marchombre trop dure à porter. Une malédiction. Ou bénédiction ? Il n'en parla pas. Mais elle le sentit. Ses tremblements devinrent des convulsions. Elle tenta de happer l'air. Rien. Un éclair de panique traversa ses yeux. Puis la souffrance. Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres. En forme de prière. De supplique. Une demande de soutien. Pressante. Vrai. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Les mains pressées contre son abdomen. L'air se met encore une fois à trembler. Elle a froid. Sashka guette. Approche. Prends possession de son esprit. Avant de refluer. Les mains d'Edwin, apaisantes et calmes passant sur sa chevelure. Ses bras qui l'enveloppent. Comme un oiseau, perdue dans la tempête. Approchée de trop près par un éclair. Ellana croise son regard. Aucune peur. Aucun dégout dans celui du maitre d'arme. Une sérénité sans faille. Sashka refoule. Ellana se redresse. Dans ses yeux couleur de nuit, il y voit un côté sauvage. Vrai. Frais. Il y voit briller cette flamme. La même que celle qui brille dans ses yeux a lui. Cette flamme qu'ils appréhendent tous les deux. Peu à peu effacé par la peur. Le dégout d'elle-même. Qui disparait, remplacé par la gratitude. Pourtant, cette sérénité est fragile. Elle vole en éclat, quand des rêveurs alertés par le bruit déboulent dans la salles, armés de sabres et d'arcs qu'ils pointent sur elle. Dans leur regards, le dégout est omniprésent. Accompagné par le rejet et la peur. Ellana tremble. Les arcs se tendent. Les sabres se relèvent. La Marchombre pâlit. Edwin le sent. Elle souffre. Et les rêveurs s'en fichent. Elle est différente. Anormale. Pour eux, c'est une mutante. Il faut la tuer. Edwin s'interpose. Ellana n'est pas un monstre mais une jeune femme. Qui a peur. Qui cherche des repères. Que les gens doivent lui offrir s'ils veulent qu'elle ait une chance de s'en sortir. Ellana se roule en boule. Qu'ils partent. Qu'ils partent tous. Non. Pas tous. Pas Edwin. Mais que les autres partent. Elle a mal. Ils s'approchent d'elle. Qu'ils partent. Ellana recule. Leurs arcs se tendent. Les sabres remontent. Les gardes se verrouillent. La chasse est ouverte. La cible est là, acculée à la fenêtre. Impossible à rater. Une flèche siffle. La Marchombre l'évite. Une deuxième une troisième. L'air se trouble. Edwin crie. Saute sur la jeune femme, l'empêche de transformer. Lui fait un rempart de son corps. Sur et en elle. Les rêveurs quittent la chambre. Edwin reste. Il la regarde. Ellana. Roulée en boule. Frêle. Haïe. Pourquoi ? La jeune femme tremble. Se réfugie dans ses bras. Il les referme sur elle. Ellana tremble. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ?

_je ne suis pas un monstre.

La déclaration a des accents désespérés.

salut a tous!

ici moi, l'auteur(e) (un bien grand mot, je dois vous l'accorder) de cette fanfiction. alors pour tout ceux qui me lisent bien gentiment, je ne demande qu'une chose, votre avis! c'est la premiere fan fic que je poste et comme je ne compte pas m'arreter la, je voudrai votre avis! voili voilou... aussi non, eh ben je vous remercie de me lire et vous souhaite une bonne journée!

n'oubliez pas les reviews!

gui001 .uk pour ceux qui veulent des explications ou reviewez moi... :D

sosoguillemot


	4. Le Retour du Molusque: Salim et Camille

Elle a besoin d'aide. Pourtant elle ne croit pas en ses propres mots. Comment lui redonner confiance ? Une idée germe en lui.

_tu n'es pas un monstre, Ellana. Mais tu as un don. Apprends a t en servir. Utilise-le. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu es Ellana Caldin. Marchombre. Tu es toi.

La force des paroles d'Edwin, sa conviction calmèrent peu à peu la Marchombre. Ellana appuya sa tête contre l'épaule d'Edwin. Sa respiration se calma. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Doucement, elle s'endormie. Edwin la regarda. Tant de doute. De souffrance. Gravés en elle. Sa confiance émiettée par quelque un, son âme piétinée. Que c'était-il passé ? Quel était son passé ? Il avait vu dans ses yeux la douleur. Le mort de ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle n'avait pas eu d'enfance comme une enfance s'entend. Alors qu'elle aurait dû jouer avec des enfants dans une cour ou dans une ville, elle sautait d'arbres en arbres. Alors que son passé aurait dû lui permettre de construire son avenir, elle s'y était perdue. L'avait perdu. Puis, la personne qui l'avait sortie du chaos avait été assassinée. Par son ennemi. Mais il devinait en elle autre chose. Quelque chose qui devrait la tenir éloignée des hommes. Une trahison. Pire que les autres. Un sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ignorait posséder. Et qui s'agitait en elle. Le sentiment d'être d'un autre monde. Le dégout envers les Marchombres. La haine. La panthère. Elle ne leur avait pas dit, peut-être l'ignorait-elle, mais sa deuxième forme est celle à laquelle tous les Marchombres aspirent. La panthère, le loup noir. La forme du feu. Si elle n'arrivait pas à la maitriser, que se passerait-il ? comment ferait-elle pour tenir droite si pendant ses colères, elle tuait tout autour d'elle ? Comment ? Ellana bougea. Elle gémit. Trembla. Il saisit sa main. S'étonna de la sentir brulante. Son contact parut la rassérénée un peu. Un cauchemar. Dont il ne connaissait que trop bien la cause. Quoi faire ? La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Son regard trahissait la peur.

_viens, lui dit Edwin, il est temps d'aller manger. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis un jour. Tu dois avoir faim. Et puis, Salim et Camille meurent d'envie de te voir.

_ils sont revenus ! Alors ?

_Akiro ne détient pas de pouvoir suffisant pour faire un pas sur le côté. Alors, la tâche incombe à Ewilan de réveiller les figées. On y va ?

Ils quittèrent la chambre. Le couloir était désert. Ellana suivit Edwin. Ils parcoururent environ la moitié d'Ondiane avant de débouler dans une grande pièce à vivre ou chaque rêveur était déjà installé et attablé. Chaque personne avait une portion dans son assiette. Seuls les deux sièges en face de Maniel et Bjorn étaient libres. Salim et Camille coururent vers Ellana.

_enfin ! s'écria Salim.

_comment va tu ? demanda Ewilan.

_bien. Mieux que quand tu m'as laissée… Ellana sourit. Et toi ?

_ça va. Mieux que quand je suis partie.

_alors la vie est belle. Déclara Ellana.

_je crois que Bjorn et Maniel nous attendent… glissa Edwin.

Les deux colosses semblaient mal à l'aise. Edwin et Ellana comprirent pourquoi. En face de Bjorn se dressait une assiette, remplie de nourriture, comme les autres. Mais en face de Maniel se trouvait un bol. Et dans ce bol… il y avait tous les abats et autres parties que seuls les animaux mangent. Que seules les bêtes mangent. Le tout baignant dans une sauce rouge, qu'elle devina être du sang. Ellana se détourna. Plusieurs rêveurs l'observaient. Curieux. La Marchombre sentit poindre une envie de meurtre. Jugulée par Edwin lorsqu'il posa une main apaisante sur son bras. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin. Se rendit compte que lui aussi était en colère. Se saisit du bol, le déposa sur la table centrale avec un sourire signifiant '' désolée, je suis végétarienne…''. Sortit. Edwin était profondément en colère contre les rêveurs. Certes, ils avaient soignés Ellana, mais ils l'avaient rabaissée au rang de bête, ils lui avaient volé son statut d'être humain. Et cela était inacceptable. Il se rendit dans le bureau de maitre Carboist dès la fin du banquet. Le responsable fut outré d'apprendre le comportement de ses élèves envers Ellana et lui assura que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Mais il était trop tard. Edwin avait intimement conscience qu'Ellana n'avait plus aucune chance d'un jour pouvoir à nouveau se regarder dans une glace sans avoir envie de vomir. Si elle n'était pas déjà morte ! La pensé le fit courir dans les couloirs. Ellana pouvait très bien avoir envie de se suicider, beaucoup aurait déjà lâché prise depuis longtemps, ou alors de tomber dans un piège. Il déboula dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle était vide. A part une petite flaque de sang, non loin de l'entrée. Il avisa une porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il s'y précipita. Elle donnait sur une salle d'eau. Il regarda autour de lui. Une large fenêtre, un rebord de pierre et un grand bassin dans lequel se déversait une source. L'eau était limpide. Mais pas de traces d'Ellana. Son souffle s'arrêta quand il regarda l'eau transparente. Il discerna donc sans problème le corps d'Ellana, nu, au fond de l'eau. Légèrement tuméfié. Elle était apparemment inconsciente. Il se débarrassa de ses habits et plongea dans le bassin. L'eau fraiche le surpris. Comment pouvait-elle être inconsciente dans un froid pareil ? Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait, il discerna un changement dans la température. L'eau était tellement profonde que la surface était bien plus froide que les profondeurs. Il attrapa Ellana. Au contact de sa peau il ne put retenir un mouvement de stupeur. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa peau était différente. Au lieu d'être douce, elle se couvrait parfois de poils noirs. De plus, malgré l'eau environnante, elle lui semblait poisseuse. Il comprit. Ellana, en sortant de la salle commune avait dû se transformer sous l'effet de la colère. Puis, une fois parvenue dans sa chambre sous les traits d'une panthère, elle avait dû être accueillit par quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un et être trainée, toujours sous sa forme seconde dans le bassin. Peut être battue pour qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Le froid avait commencé sa transformation, mais l'eau chaude l'avait surprise. Et terminée de l'assommée. Mais cela n'expliquait pas ni sa nudité, ni le sang qu'il avait aperçu. Et encore moins cette sensation. Il la sortit de l'eau. L'allongea sur la pierre. Cela lui permit de constater qu'il avait vu juste. Les dernières touffes noires disparurent. Ellana hoqueta. Une grande quantité d'eau se déversa sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Ils se posèrent immédiatement sur Edwin. Ellana frissonna. Se redressa.

_que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda Edwin.

_je me souviens d'une colère terrible, puis tout passe en son et odeur. Je crois avoir senti de la viande fraiche. Puis trop tard un somnifère. Ensuite il y a une douleur à la tête et puis c'est tout.

Non. Ce n'est pas tout. Edwin sent qu'Ellana lui cache quelque chose. Quelque chose d'horrible. D'impardonnable.

_Ellana. Je suis là pour toi. J'ai plongé dans cette eau glaciale pour toi. Je suis allé voir maitre Carboist pour toi. Ne me cache pas. Ne me le cache pas. Que s'est-il passé ?

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle se recroquevilla.

_Ellana…

_je me suis retransformée sous l'effet du somnifère. Le coupa-t-elle. Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Puis j'ai entendu une voix.


	5. Ellana Edwin Love

Quelqu'un qui me parlait, je crois. Il me disait que j'étais un monstre. Que tous les monstres devaient mourir. Que je n'étais qu'une trainée, une mutante et une prostituée bonne à violer. Que je me vautrais dans les bras et dans le lit du premier venu. Puis il m'a… il m'a… il m'a clouée au sol et…

Elle ferma les yeux. Pas la peine d'en dire plus. Il avait compris. Ellana se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Un peu plus. Il la prit dans ses bras. La voix de l'homme résonna dans sa tête.

_« _tu te vautres dans les bras du premier venu. Tu n'es qu'une prostituée bonne à violer… »_

Ellana se dégagea. Edwin la regarda. D'abords sans comprendre, puis il se remémora les paroles de la jeune femme. Il la regarda. Elle souffrait de la cruauté de l'homme qui lui avait fait cela.

_je ne suis pas un monstre… pourquoi personne ne le comprend ? Je suis juste… juste…

Ellana cherchait les mots. Mais le seul qui vint à son esprit, fut prostitué. Elle trembla. Edwin la sortit de cet océan dans lequel elle commençait à sombrer.

_moi, je le sais. Je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre. Je le sais. Comme je sais que tu souffres. Ellana, te remémorer ces phrases qu'il ta dites, c'est lui offrir une victoire. Tu n'es pas une prostituée. Tu es toi. Et je te le répèterai jusqu'à que tu ais compris cela. Tu n'es ni un monstre, ni une prostituée.

La Marchombre inspira profondément. Expira. Ses mots sonnaient juste. Forts. Ils étaient vrais. Finirent de la libérer. L'ultime verrou à sa transformation de deux joua. Elle est deux. Trois et quatre. Et ces quatre sont un. Le Marchombre. Elle. Ellana Caldin. Mais…

_tu es ni un monstre, ni une prostituée.

Un petit sourire éclairait les yeux du maitre d'armes.

''Je suis moi, songea-t-elle, je suis moi et ils m'en veulent. Car je suis moi. Car le réflexe de celui qui est cloué au sol est de tuer celui qui sait voler. Il m'a permis de comprendre cela.'' Elle lui sourit.

_merci, lui souffla-t-elle. Ses yeux brillaient.

Il lui répondit par un sourire. Elle l'enlaça. Il lui rendit son étreinte. Et se retrouva soudain avec une panthère dans les bras. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner qu'Ellana était déjà revenue. Elle éclata de rire.

_si tu savais comme c'est bon de se sentir à nouveau entière ! C'est grâce à toi. Je… Merci.

Et ce merci venait du fond du cœur. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la Marchombre s'était glissée dans le bassin et l'avait aspergé d'eau froide. Elle lui tendit une main. Il la saisit. Entra dans l'eau. La morsure inattendue de la fraicheur le surpris. Il s'installa à côté d'Ellana. Elle se pressa contre lui. Pour se réchauffer. Sans qu'ils ne soient lâchés. Une fois complètement immergé, la température devint supportable. Alors, profitant de ce moment de détente, ils parlèrent. Du présent, du passé. De leur avenir. Ils s'ouvrirent. Le bassin était légèrement exigu, aussi n'avaient-ils pas beaucoup d'espace pour se déplacer. Quand la Marchombre voulut se lever pour aller chercher quelque chose, elle glissa sur les marches de marbre qui formaient l'escalier. Elle se senti partir en arrière et n'eut d'autre choix que de se raccrocher à ce qui passait a porté. Et ce qui était à portée était Edwin. Le jeune homme se leva. Ellana se retourna. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent. Apres tout, ils étaient nus. Autant en profiter… Elle passa les mains dans son dos. Il la souleva du sol. Sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune Marchombre. Le lit n'avait pas encore était défait. Il y de pausa son précieux fardeau. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent. Ellana passa une main sur son visage. L'attrapa à la nuque. Se rapprocha de lui. Une vague déferla sur eux. Neuve, puissante. Irrésistible.


	6. Ellana Edwin Bomb

La nuit les surpris, endormis. Le jeune homme avait passé un bras autour des épaules de la Marchombre, elle s'était blottie contre lui. Leur corps pressé l'un contre l'autre, leur mains jointes et leur jambes entrelacées, tout était preuve du bonheur qu'ils venaient de vivre. De cet incroyable sentiment de plénitude qui c'était offert à eux.

Dès qu'ils sortirent du bureau de maitre Carboist, Ellana éclata.

_vous vous êtes laissés manipulés comme des enfants ! Ce n'est pas un auxiliaire que nous propose Carboist, mais un espion !

_maitre Carboist, la corrigea Duom.

_un espion capable de recoudre des plaies et de sauver la vie de quelqu'un, cela vaut la peine, non ?

_si tu fais allusion à ma blessure, sache que je préfèrerais mille fois être morte qui d'avoir enduré ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Je te remercie de cette charmante remarque, qui me rappelle que je dois aller remercier les rêveurs de m'avoir envoyer ce charmant monsieur dans ma chambre, qui n'a pas du tout essayé de me noyer, ni, bien sur ne m'a violée… tant que j'y suis, je pourrais très bien aller leur confier le secret de la greffe, comme cela ils n'auront plus besoin de dissequer les Marchombres. Qu'elle bonne idée, Edwin… merci de me l'avoir suggérée… je crois que je vais la mettre en application…

_Ellana…

_quoi, encore ? Si tu t'apprête à dire une autre gentillesse du genre tu n'es pas un monstre, Ellana. Juste une femme mi-humaine mi-panthère… tu peux te la garder pour toi. Es ce clair ?

_Ellana !

_quoi, merde ?

La jeune femme lui avait jusqu'alors tourné le dos. Elle le regarda. Des larmes de colère et de douleur brillaient dans ses yeux. Il lui désigna un attroupement dans le couloir. Des rêveurs. Armés. Et Ewilan, Salim et les autres. Qui les regardaient. Ne comprenant rien à leur dispute.

_par le roi des rais ! Je cause avec toi, bordel. Pas avec ces putains de rêveurs qui m'ont disséquée vivante. Ni avec ce groupe qui ne sait de quoi on parle. Je parle avec toi. Uniquement de cela avec toi. Puisque tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre…

_d'accord… tu parles avec moi. Mais pourrais-tu parler mois fort, ou alors trouver un endroit où nous pourrions parler tranquillement. Sans que tu te… donne en spectacle…

Ellana lui attrapa le poignet, et le conduit dans sa chambre, à quelques pas de là. Il ferma la porte. Ewilan s'approcha. Ellana cria.

_ne me dit pas que tu allais me dire autre chose ?

_non. Je n'allais rien te dire.

_donc tu penses réellement que je suis un monstre, et une pute et tout cela ?

Il l'embrassa. Elle passa les mains derrière se nuque. Il lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

_je ne te pense pas, Ellana. Je me contente de t'aimer et cela suffit à mon bonheur.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Encore et encore. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Duom entra. Suivit d'Ewilan et de Salim. Edwin et Ellana se séparèrent brusquement. Ewilan rougit. Salim sourit. Duom les regardait fixement.

_c'est donc cela, murmura l'analyste.

_cela quoi ? demanda la Marchombre.

_qui vibre entre vous et qui fait que vous vous disputaient constamment.

_pas constamment… le contredit la Marchombre. Pas constamment.

_quand vous êtes en public, du moins.

_là c'est plus juste.

_t'a fini ? lui demanda Edwin.

_tu vois, j'ai raison. Déclara l'analyste.

Tous rirent. Un rire purificateur. Qui leur donna la force d'aborder le sujet.

_tu as parlé de viol et de se faire disséquer, dans le couloir, Ellana. Lui déclara doucement Ewilan. On a aussi entendus les mots monstre et pute. Ellana, pourquoi semble tu vouloir te décrire en les prononçant.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Se détourna. Edwin lui attrapa la main.

_c'est temps de leur dire, non ?

La Marchombre ne répondit pas. Elle fixait le vide. Ses grands yeux noirs totalement absents. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers ses amis, elle avait l'air totalement absente. Elle fixa une tache de sang près de l'entrée. Puis se tourna vers Edwin. Ses grands yeux noirs perdus dans un océan de douleur. De souffrance. Il souffrait, lui aussi de la voir comme cela. Ellana ouvrit la bouche. Tenta de parler. La referma sans qu'un son n'ait franchis ses lèvres. Edwin prit alors la parole. Il leur raconta la transformation d'Ellana, comment il l'avait retrouvée au fond du bassin. Mais il ne fit que survoler l'épisode des tortures, et du viol. Maitre Duom, sans doute grâce à son talent d'analyste comprit. Mais il se tut. Respectant ces mots que la Marchombre ne pouvait faire sortir de ses lèvres. Ils sentaient qu'Edwin leur cachait quelque chose. Et qu'Ellana cachait quelque chose à Edwin. Mais quoi ? Ils se rendirent compte, qu'il ne faisait que survoler des passages, alors qu'eux détenaient la vérité sur les épreuves de la Marchombre. Celer l'essentiel et narrer le reste. Mais ils comprirent que cela était mieux ainsi. La Marchombre s'était assise sur le lit dès le début du récit. Semblait revivre les heures précédentes. Plus Edwin parlait et plus elle sombrait. Il jetait de fréquent coup d'œil a Ellana. Sans doute pour vérifier qu'elle tenait le coup. A la fin de son récit, la Marchombre se leva. Sans prononcer un mot, ni croiser un de leurs regards, elle quitta la pièce. Déambulât dans Ondiane. Des regards se tournaient sur son passage, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle n'en n'avait pas conscience. Se conscience, elle flottait quelque part dans un océan. Ou plutôt coulait. La Marchombre finit par arriver dans la cour. Elle s'approcha du bassin. S'assit sur la margelle. Sa main glissa dans l'eau. Le froid la tira de sa léthargie. A temps pour éviter une flèche qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle se mit en position de combat. Edwin entra dans la cour. Ellana baissa sa garde. Avança vers lui. Elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle. En une fraction de seconde, elle vit les choix qui s'offraient à elle. Se baisser. Edwin prends la flèche. Rester là. Elle se prend la flèche. Elle hésitait. Quand une autre idée vint à elle. Casser la flèche. Dangereux. Risqué, même. Mais son meilleurs choix. Elle fit volte-face. Ses griffes jaillirent. Brisèrent la flèche juste à temps. Elle tomba à ses pieds. Sectionnée en deux. Elle regarda la fenêtre. Un rêveur se tenait là, son arc à la main. Ellana se tourna vers Edwin.

_je vais lui expliquer les bonnes manières.


	7. la Verite

Elle s'élança. Ses foulées s'allongèrent. Elle arriva à l'autre bout de la cour en très peu de temps. Elle empoigna le lierre qui courrait sur les murs et se mit à monter. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, elle se glissa par la fenêtre. Une salle de classe. Tous les rêveurs se tournèrent vers elle. Elle se dirigea vers celui qui l'avait visée. Il se leva. Recula jusqu'au bout de la salle. Elle le suivit. Il avait environ son âge. D'un mouvement fluide, elle le saisit au cou et le plaqua contre le mur. Des arcs se bandèrent dans son dos.

_si vous faites l'erreur de me viser, votre copain ne verra pas le jour se lever, ni vous d'ailleurs. Es ce clair ?

Personne ne baissa son arc. La Marchombre soupira.

_je compte jusqu'à trois. A trois, vous choisissaient. Mourir ou vivre. Un… deux… aucun arc ne bougea. Ellana accentua la pression sur la gorge du rêveur. Il commença à suffoquer.

_lâche le ! Monstre. Cria un rêveur.

_que je le lâche ? Il risque de se blesser en tombant sur le sol. C'est trop dangereux. Et puis…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Edwin.

_Ellana !

_oui ?

_lâche le !

_tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi ! Il ne manque plus que le monstre, et tu peux jouer les perroquets…

_Ellana. Lâche-le. S'il te plait.

Elle soupira. Desserra sa prise. Une flèche siffla. La Marchombre l'évita sans problème. Elle se planta dans le mur. Clouant la bure du rêveur. L'épinglant comme un vulgaire insecte. Ellana se mit en mouvement. D'un pas souple, elle s'approcha du rêveur qui venait de tirer la flèche. Se saisit de son arc. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un geste. La Marchombre haussa les épaules fataliste. Elle se saisit de l'arc. Le lança à travers la salle. Il percuta un autre rêveur et lui coupa le souffle. Elle sortit, accompagnée d'Edwin.

_tu étais vraiment obligée d'en massacrer trois ?

_trois ? Non… d'en massacrer deux et de traumatiser les autres. A vie…

Edwin soupira. La Marchombre ne s'y trompa pas. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un couloir désert. Edwin se retourna vers elle. Elle l'embrassa. Il eut un petit temps de surprise. Pui lui rendit son baiser. Avec ardeur.

_Cela te tente ? proposa Edwin à Ellana, en désignant Bjorn, Maniel, Salim et Camille qui s'amusaient dans l'eau du lac.

_je crains que si nous jouions, ils n'aient aucune chance de nous couler, puisque mon poids l'aura déjà fait !

_tu me sous-estime. Alors ? Cela te tente-t-il ?

_oui !

_elle ne va quand même pas se baigner nue ? demanda Artis a Duom, assis à côté d'elle. Ewilan est une enfant, cela est acceptable mais Ellana a passé cet âge-là !

_je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais si laide, et vieille de surcroît ! lui lança la Marchombre qui avait entendu la remarque. Et, toi qui sais tant de chose, comment devrais-je me baigner ?

Le rêveur ne répondit pas. La Marchombre finit de se dévêtir. Elle entra dans l'eau aux côtés d'Edwin. Camille sentit son cœur s'emballer en les voyant entrer dans le lac. La même grâce dans leurs mouvements. Elle donna un petit coup de pied à Maniel, qui se retourna. Edwin et Ellana incarnaient le couple parfait.

_je crains que si ces deux-là jouent, nous perdions toutes nos chances… annonça la jeune fille à Salim, perché sur les épaules de Bjorn, alors qu'elle-même était sur celles de Maniel.

_t'a raison ma vieille. Changeons de jeu. Et si nous les coulions ?

_la dernière fois que vous aviez essayé, vous aviez réussi ?

_oui… à peu près, à ne pas nous faire couler.

_Maniel et moi nous chargeons d'Ellana, toi et Bjorn d'Edwin… celui qui a coulé sa cible le plus rapidement a gagné. Prêt… feu… go !

Ellana et Edwin virent quatre personnes les charger, ils échangèrent un regard étonné et se mirent en position de combat.

_celui qui se débarrasse de ses attaquants en premier a gagné. Déclara la Marchombre. Equitable ?

_a gagné quoi ? demanda Edwin.

_que proposes tu ?

_mmm une faveur a l'autre…

_Okay. Cela me va.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, Maniel s'envola. Il atterrit au milieu de l'étang. Suivis bientôt de Bjorn. Alors que Camille fonçait sur la jeune femme, Ellana se déporta la saisissant dans ses bras au passage et la dévorant de bisous en riant. Edwin employa une autre technique avec Salim. Le jeune garçon s'était accroché à ses pieds, comme une pieuvre. Il essayait de l'enlever lorsque Bjorn arriva. La masse du chevalier l'écrasa et il sombra. Il refit surface en toussant et riant. La Marchombre en stoppa ses attaques. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu rire avant. Cette constatation la frappa au creux de l'estomac. Avait-elle seulement fait quelque chose pour le faire rire ? Camille s'arrêta. Respectant la réflexion de la Marchombre. Maniel, qui n'avait pas ces états d'âmes, en profita pour saisir Ellana et la lancer vers le milieu du lac. Plus personne ne bougea. La Marchombre sembla planer, non, s'envoler durant une seconde magique, avant de rentrer dans l'eau sans provoquer une seule éclaboussure. Un saut parfait. Sans fioritures. Sans artifices. Lorsqu'elle refit surface, Ellana fut auréolée des rayons du soleil. Elle se lança dans un papillon langoureux pour les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'elle les eu rejoints, Edwin lui lança.

_j'ai gagné !

_Que veux-tu ? demanda la jeune femme, avec un sourire charmeur, a son concurrent.

Edwin fronça les sourcils. Réfléchit un instant. Son visage devint sérieux. Ellana sa tendit.

_la vérité, Ellana. Je souhaite la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé à Ondiane. Toute la vérité.


	8. Toute la Verite, Rien que la Verite

La Marchombre pâlit. Elle se détourna. Camille et ses amis se rapprochèrent. Ils étaient près à voler au secours de la jeune femme.

_maintenant, Ellana. Exigea-t-il.

Un claquement sec retentit. Ellana venait de gifler Edwin ! Elle reprit d'une voix rendue dure pour masquer la douleur des souvenirs.

_qui es-tu pour m'obliger à revivre deux jours qui, en comparaison rendrait l'enfer mille fois plus désirable ? Pour me rappeler la souffrance et le supplice que l'on m'a infligé ?

La Marchombre fit mine de sortir du lac. Il attrapa son poignet. Elle se retourna, passablement agacée. Il prit Ellana dans ses bras. Elle détourna la tête. Se mit à trembler. Ces tremblements finirent de le convaincre qu'Ellana avait souffert plus qu'elle ne lui avait dit.

_Ellana, je te le demande. Pour te comprendre. Et t'aimer. Alors ?

Ellana le regarda. Des larmes dans les yeux. Edwin baissa la tête. Ses yeux acier la supplièrent. Elle flancha. Elle détourna la tête. Brisa son étreinte. S'éloigna un peu. Commença à tout lui raconter. Fixant la surface du lac. Comme pour se cacher. N'osant le regarder en face.

_Ils m'ont ravalée au rang de bête, Edwin. De chose sur laquelle on fait des expériences. Ils m'ont disséqué pour enlever la Greffe de mon corps. Comme on tenterait d'enlever le dessin à une dessinatrice. Pour comprendre pourquoi je me transforme, ils m'ont disséquée. Ils m'ont démontée comme on démonte un jouet dont on cherche à comprendre le fonctionnement. Ils m'ont volé mon nom. Le remplaçant par un chiffre. En me volant mon nom, ils m'ont volé mon statut d'être humain. Est-ce ma faute si une fois remonté on se rend compte qu'il manque des pièces ? Que le jouet est incomplet ? Alors je cherche. Je cherche des pièces qui pourraient les remplacer. Mais je ne trouve pas. Peut-on demander à un sabre de continuer à couper si son fil est émoussé ? Peux-tu me demander de continuer à avancer si ma volonté et mon statut d'être humain m'ont été volés ? Je cherche. Et j'ai peur. Peur de ne jamais retrouver ces pièces. Peur que l'on me jette comme on jette un jouet avec lequel on ne peut plus jouer. Ou que l'on me reprenne. Pour m'étudier. Encore et encore. Qu'ils me démontent. Entièrement cette fois. Peur de cette part d'ombre qui a grandi en moi. Qui me susurre jours et nuits que les pièces manquantes se trouvent là-bas, à Ondiane. Qu'elles se sont mélangées aux sangs des rêveurs. Que seul leur mort pourra me délivrer. Tous les soirs j'ai peur de mes peurs. Tous les matins, j'ai peur de me réveiller. Toutes les nuits, j'entends la voix de Nillem. Je sens la brulure du poignard sur mon flanc. Mes nuits sont un enfer. Un cauchemar. Chaque nuit, je prie de me réveiller. D'oublier. Chaque jour, alors que le soleil chasse les cauchemars, la cicatrice me rappelle que c'est un souvenir. Que quand la nuit viendra, la cicatrice en engendrera un autre. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à qu'elle disparaisse. Que cette cicatrice, qui peu à peu me rappelle des souvenirs que chaque fois j'enfouis sous la surface. J'essaie d'étouffer ce cauchemar.

_la cicatrice ?

Elle lui désigna sa hanche droite. En lettre de feu y était inscrit a jamais sans doute le symbole des prostituées. Ewilan et ses amis eurent un mouvement de recul. Duom sursauta. Edwin retint son souffle. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts. Mais Ellana n'avait pas fini. Elle les regarda. Leurs réactions. Leur recul.

_j'ai peur. Edwin. J'ai peur de retomber entre leurs mains. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à trouver la surface dans cet océan. Est-ce ma faute ? Peux t on me reprocher de chercher à combler les vides ? D'avoir peur qu'ils me reprennent ? Qu'ils finissent de jouer avec moi ? De perdre de nouvelles pièces ? J'aurais aimé pouvoir oublier… pouvoir effacer cette cicatrice. Pouvoir un jour me regarder dans une glace sans que mon visage me rappelle le viol que l'on m'a infligé… sans doute je n'ai plus aucune chance de retrouver les pièces qu'ils m'ont…

Edwin l'avait enlacée. Stoppant net son histoire. Libérant les mots de la jeune femme. Ceux qui racontent. Qui expriment. Simples. Ellana posa les mains sur le torse d'Edwin.

_j'ai peur… mal… ce vide qui s'ouvre en moi. Chuchota-t-elle. Devant moi. Ma solitude pour l'affronter. De l'obscurité qui grandit en moi. Qui m'appelle. Comment puis-je à la fois me battre en et hors moi? Comment puis-je guérir de l'inguérissable ? Oublier l'inoubliable ?

Ses mains se fermèrent. Ses paupières se crispèrent.

_je t'aime, Ellana. Vide ou complète. Je t'aime. Et je serais là, pour toi. Pour toujours.

Il l'embrassa. Ellana ouvrit les yeux. Les couleurs devinrent plus éclatantes. La lumière plus vive. Puis tout devint noir. La lune semblait ne plus nimber qu'eux d'argent. La couleur et lumière semblèrent converger vers eux. Disparaitre en elle. En eux. Comme par enchantement, la cicatrice s'effaça. Ellana ferma les yeux. Dans ce monde d'argent, il n'y avait plus qu'Edwin et elle.


End file.
